1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-purpose showerhead, and more particularly to a multi-purpose showerhead that employs the pressure of the water flowing into the showerhead to bring a brush body into autorotation for cleaning and massaging the body of the user without application of power to the showerhead. Meanwhile, the function of taking a shower or brushing the body or both functions can be chosen. Moreover, the water may flow back into the bathtub when the function of brushing the body is selected. Therefore, the water won't be wasted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional showerhead 10 is connected by a flexible conduit 11 to a faucet 12 such that the water may flow through the flexible conduit 11 to the showerhead 10 and sprayed outward to clean the body of the user.
However, the conventional showerhead only permits the adjustment of the amount of the spraying water as well as the adjustment of spraying water in a water haze way or in a water jet way. In addition to these functions, the conventional showerhead can't achieve any other function.
Taking a bath requires water spraying on the body. In addition, the soap or the shower cream has to be applied to the body. Sometimes, the brush has to be used for washing and cleansing purposes.
Therefore, it is the main topic how to employ the pressure of the water flowing into the showerhead to bring a brush body into autorotation for cleaning the body of the user without application of power to the showerhead.